Knowing and Dancing
by CatlovesBB
Summary: Stiles doesn't like dances so he really doesn't want to go to prom.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So I got the inspiration for on tumblr after seeing two separate posts about wanting a fic where Stiles didn't go to a dance because no one asked him and Derek showed up in his room and one of Stiles knowing Derek is Derek even in full wolf form but Scott couldn't. Please enjoy**

**Disclamer: I own nothing**

Stiles really hates dances. It's a well known fact that he hates them. He never got asked to any and he never got a yes from a girl when he asked. The one time he got to go to a dance and actually dance with a girl was with Lydia and well that didn't really end properly. All of this is why instead of being at his own prom Stiles is sitting on a rock in the middle of the woods.

"Come on Stiles please go" Scott begged Stiles using his best puppy dog face.

"No" Stiles said for the hundredth time .Sighing Scott began to head home when suddenly he whirled around and pushed Stiles behind him.

"Scott what the hell man" Stiles screamed but froze when he saw the Alpha wolf standing before them in full wolf form. Although the Alpha pack was defeated months ago a few stray Alphas have remained and keep causing trouble every now and then. Scott is slowly turning into his Beta form and ready to pounce on the wolf when Stiles pulls him back.

"Stiles?!" Scott yelled frustrated and confused as to why Stiles had stopped him from attacking the Alpha.

"Scott that's Derek" Stiles responded and realization hit Scott that the wolf was indeed Derek.

The Alpha took this moment to continue to head towards the two teenagers and collapsed near Stiles. Stiles looked down and saw that Derek was bleeding severely from an arrow sticking out of his abdomen. Derek shifted back into his human form and Stiles instinctively removed his jacket to cover Derek who was shivering. Scott and Stiles helped Derek up and put him in Stiles Jeep racing to Deaton. Stiles ran out of the vehicle and told Deaton of the current condition that Derek was in.

"Stiles I have to go get ready to pick up Allison you don't mind staying here with Derek do you?" Scott asked

Stiles hid the exasperation from his face before responding to Scoot "No its cool go have fun at the dance"

Stiles turned to Deaton who was currently stitching Derek up and winced. Derek was out cold and looked so weak on the table he was laying on. Once Deaton finished Stiles asked how Derek's condition was. Judging by the look on Deaton's face it couldn't be too serious.

"Derek is lucky you guys were around the arrow he was hit with had enough wolfsbane to kill three Alphas. He needs to rest up in a more environment and eat properly. He shouldn't shift for a few days and he needs to go into hiding for a while. Stiles whoever did this was dead set on Killing Derek he needs to be careful." Deaton informed Stiles

Stiles nodded and asked Deaton for help in loading Derek into his Jeep. Stiles called his father before arriving to the house.

"Dad um Derek is kind of hurt and he needs to stay somewhere safe for a little while is it okay if he stays with us?"

Stiles hears his father's annoyed exhale before finally hearing the sheriff say "fine"

The sheriff is still very cautious about the whole werewolf thing but he understands that they aren't going to harm Stiles and that's all he cares about. Stiles arrives home and picks Derek up somehow making it to his living room couch where he quickly deposits the heavy man. Stiles heads to his room to look for cloths for Derek to wear and texts Scott about how Derek is. Stiles laughs as handsome as Derek is he doesn't think his father would appreciate a naked man on his couch.

When he returns to the living room Derek has already awake and seems a lot healthier than he did an hour ago. Stiles enters the room and gives Derek the sweatpants and t-shirt he'd gotten.

"I'm going to cook something okay" Stiles says and Derek nods and oh my Jesus Stiles swears he sees a smile on the sourwolfs face.

Derek dresses and heads to the Kitchen as much as he hates to admit it he might have a major crush on Stiles. The kid is just imperfectly perfect. He's loud and obnoxious but he makes Derek well feel. Derek has wanted to never feel again after what he's been through but Stiles just won't let him even if he feels annoyed he is still feeling emotions because of him. The fact that Stiles knew it was Derek today in the woods just made him like Stiles even more than he could have already.

Watching the teen cooking Derek couldn't help but feel his heart race and thank the Lord that Stiles wasn't a werewolf so he wouldn't here the hammering of his heart. Once dinner was done the sheriff arrived and Derek and Stiles set the table. The three ate in a comfortable silence and Derek noticed that every so often Stiles would steal sad glances at the time. After clearing all the dishes Stiles excused himself to go shower. Derek saw that he left his phone out and opened it to see a new text from Scott

-Hey man sorry you didn't come to the dance you should have it was a lot of fun xD

Derek realized that's why Stiles kept looking at the time and that's what him and Scott had been arguing in the woods. Heading to Stiles' room Derek placed his ipod into Stiles' computer and let the soft slow song play as Stiles entered his room.

"Uh Derek what's going on?" Stiles asked genuinely confused

"Well you didn't get to go to your prom but I think everyone needs a prom night dance" Derek said slowly grabbing Stiles waste and leading the boy in a dance.

Stiles leaned his head on Derek's shoulder smiling and whispered "Thanks Derek but why?"

"Don't worry about it I'll tell you later" Derek said softly kissing Stiles' cheek.

**Please review and thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So I hadn't meant to make this more than one chapter but since some people asked for it I decided to add one more chapter. I meant to get this up earlier but haven't had time to plan out the chapter. So here is the next and last part.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Stiles hadn't been expecting the kiss on his cheek but with how down he was feeling he didn't bother with reacting to it. The song was reaching its end and Stiles was getting oddly sad about it. Derek was comfortable to lean on and he would never openly admit this but Stiles did sort of have a crush on Derek. It had somehow started around the time when the Alpha pack arrived at Beacon Hills and everything seemed to be doomed. Stiles remember the second he saw Derek in a new light exactly but this is another thing he would never admit.

The night that caused Stiles' crush was relatively normal there were no supernatural thing going on. Scott had come over because of a big problem he was having in his classes. They went for a walk because Scott was driving him insane saying that he was so restless. Stiles sat down on a log and told Scott he'd wait for him. Stiles had barely been on the log for 15 minutes when he heard sounds coming from behind him.

Walking towards the sounds he saw Derek sitting under a tree crying. Stiles felt something in that moment that made him see that Derek wasn't really all that bad. Out of instinct he approached Derek and handed him a napkin cautiously. Derek looked up with tears in his eyes and Stiles suddenly saw how beautiful Derek's eyes are. He doesn't admit it but Derek's eyes made Stiles fall for Derek in that moment but he doesn't know that Derek felt the exact same thing.

The song came to its end but Stiles and Derek didn't let got they kept swaying next to Stiles' bed. Derek wished they could stay like this forever but he knew they needed to stop eventually. He slowly pulled away much to the resistance of Stiles. Derek had made it halfway to the door when he collapsed and didn't show any signs of getting up soon. Stiles ran over to the unconscious alpha and lifted the man up onto his bed. Panicking Stiles dialed Deaton who would hopefully have some answers as to why Derek just suddenly passed out.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Deaton asked.

"Derek he passed out and he won't wake up" Stiles rushed out.

"The healing process must be starting for him. Let him sleep he should be perfectly fine" Deaton answered.

"Okay thanks" Stiles said before hanging up and heading towards his desk.

Stiles sighed and went to grab some blankets from his closet. Derek needed to rest in a comfortable place so the bed was his for the night. Stiles texted his father who had had to return to work goodnight and then curled up in the blankets waiting for sleep to take over but of course that would be too easy and instead of peace and quiet the sound of glass shattering and footsteps. Instinctively he reached for Derek and pulled the large man on top of him. He scooted the two of them under his bed and prayed that whoever was in his room left.

He continued to hear the footsteps and decide that if they weren't leaving he should at least prepare himself for a fight and he couldn't do that with Derek on him. He rolled Derek over so that now Derek was under him and not interfering with their safety. The footstep approached and before he knew it Stiles was being pulled out from under the bed and being pinned against the wall. The strangers all appeared to be hunters considering the heavy weapons they carried and the gun that was currently being pointed at Stiles' face.

"Stop!" said one man who was just entering.

"But" started the man who was threating Stiles.

"That's a human you moron" said the man.

Derek stirred at the harsh tone the man was using and he began to sit up feeling much stronger.

"But the wolf lead us here this must be the alpha" the other answered back.

Hearing Stiles' heart beating erratically in fear Derek began to slowly come out from under the bed.

"Well your wrong that is not a wolf nor is he an alpha" said the man with little patience.

Derek appeared next to Stiles and with one had threw the man onto the bed and threw the gun to the floor.

"He's right" Derek said referring to the man on the bed "I'm the alpha" he finished flashing his eyes crimson and using his alpha voice that Stiles was extremely fond of.

The man near the window raised his gun but Derek was much faster and had him pinned down on the floor.

"Listen I don't want any more trouble you are going to leave my territory now. We already have hunters here and they are going to be very upset if their territory is taken. The Argents aren't known for liking strangers" Derek spoke.

"Holy hell Nate" the bed ridden man said "the Argents are here we have to go they are not nice company to keep"

"Fine we'll leave for now but I'm going to come back and finish what I started" Nate threatened.

"Yeah yeah just leave already" Stiles responded from a corner while he wiped a bit of blood that was coming from his cheek.

The hunters climbed out of the broken window and sped away from the Stilinski home. Derek went over to check on Stiles and saw the small cut near Stiles cheek. Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles' cheek and that reminded Stiles of something.

"Hey Derek it's late so um why?" Stiles asked.

Derek smirked and leaned in to kiss Stiles on his lips.

"That's why" Derek said smiling as brightly as Stiles.

**So there's the last part I hope you liked it. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
